paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortar Infantry
Tactical Analysis * Supporting Fire!: Mortar Infantry are the backup for other Confederate infantry when they get into trouble, providing supporting fire and enabling them to advance, even against prepared opposition. * Can't hit me: The Mortar Infantry's Ticonderoga Mortar isn't terribly powerful, but it is capable of attacking from outside the range of most opposition. The round's travel time makes it hard to use against moving targets, but stationary turrets or structures can't move out of the way, allowing the Mortar Infantry to destroy them without risk. * X marks the spot: Mortar Infantry are also equipped with phosphorous rounds that burn brightly in the sky and act as flares, revealing fog of war and enabling them to see what the enemy is up to. * Nasty surprise: Jury rigged "Mole Mines" are rapidly gaining popularity as specialist shells. Unless striking something solid like a structure or vehicle, the mortar round burrows into the ground and becomes a simple, low-yield land mine. However, these rounds are in short supply and take considerable skill to manufacture, limiting their use to the most experienced of Mortar Infantry. Background "Not one of you are going to survive this!" :- Confederate Revolutionary Mortar Infantryman Texas is famous for being the home of ranchers, right-wing conservatives and criminal outcasts. But few know that there are many fans of barbeque, guns, and higher education. On average, state inmates have better results in mathematics, physics and history, but are weaker in languages and humanities, particularly English. This ironic complex led to considerable industrial know-how but a lack of real political activity or a common ideology above the level of town meetings. As a result, the populist rhetoric of the Federalists from Dallas gathered a great amount of support from local enthusiasts. It has been found that about 86% of the population are registered members of the Federalist Party, and more than 35% of them are minutemen or militia. However, unlike other minutemen, there are those who choose to prove their loyalty to the Party by joining the Mortar Infantry. They are not ordinary freedom loving people, who can be found aplenty among the other Confederate soldiers (although they love freedom too); they are irregular militia members, arriving at the call of the Federalist Party. Mortar Infantrymen make their mortars by themselves from scrap materials based on the general schematics, and also armed with a single action Colt Peacemaker revolver. The original "Liberator" mortar was a simple mine-guiding pipe, slope and elevation dependent fully on the user. Of course, the accuracy was terrible, and Mortar Infantry refused to use such a weapon. As such, the "Ticonderoga" Mortar was designed, with a simple plate and bipod attached to adjust slope and elevation. Accuracy has increased dramatically, but weight rose too. The Colt Peacemaker, on the other hand, had a long history of use since the Wild West. The gun was quite popular among all groups, but especially effective in close quarters. Though the range of the Peacemaker was small, the stopping power of its bullets is staggering. Many a Peacekeeper, foolish enough to attack without hiding behind their shield, quickly fell dead under the rain of lead, as a skilled Mortar Infantryman can shoot them in the white of the eye. Presently, Mortar Infantry make up the biggest proportion of the Confederate infantry after minutemen, making up for their limited role with considerable range, the ability to launch flares that help with scouting, firepower and anti structure capabilites, and most importantly - total committment to the Federalist Party and the willingness to do anything and everything for it. Unfortunately, what was once honest loyalty is now viewed as disturbing devotion. While the Federalists themselves see little problem with their devotion to Ackerman's memory and ideals, volunteers from other segments of the Confederacy find themselves slightly put-off by the Federalists insistence on their handling of dangerous explosives and their homemade mortars. The most off-putting factor is that the Federalists constantly try to make other Confederates members of the Federalist Party, despite many insisting that they want to remain apart from the Federalist Party even during the war. The majority of Federalists have shot back that these holdouts clearly don't want their votes to count post-war. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Units Originating from the United States